1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a torque support for a converter tilting drive mounted on a shaft journal, wherein supports are provided at the gear unit housing receiving the driven shaft journal for support on the structure carrying the converter.
2. Related Art
A torque support for drives mounted on shaft journals, particularly for converter tilting drives in which the gear unit housing is mounted on the shaft journal to be driven, is known from DE 38 27 329 A1.
Steering rods that communicate at the bottom with joint bearings which are in turn connected to one another by a torsion bar are arranged at the gear unit housing to be symmetric to the axis of rotation of the shaft journal. Each steering rod comprises two parts between which spring elements are arranged that can be preloaded by a mechanical device.
The torsion shaft offers freedom from transverse force (transverse force is a bending force due to the application of torque), but is not suitable for the high dynamics arising from the blowing process because large swiveling angles together with high forces in all four pivot points below at the shaft cause friction wear and microcorrosion.
The torsion shaft cannot be regulated, and active influence is impossible.
In another torque support disclosed in EP 0003 108A1, single-acting piston cylinders which can be acted upon by compressed gas are provided on both sides of the converter axis for elastic support.
However, this support is not free from transverse force because when torque is introduced along the converter journal axis, only one of the cylinders can be loaded, while the opposite cylinder is relieved. This necessarily results in a bending force on the converter journal, i.e., the axle of the converter journal carrying the gear unit is bent by the one-sided cylinder force multiplied by the distance of the cylinder from the converter axis.